<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Night Over by AddisonNoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726971">First Night Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy'>AddisonNoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Healthy Relationships, Pearlina, consider it an intro to how i see them, how is it that this has so many tags and my main fic has like five, i can write things that arent about agents or ocs its fine, i do love these two i shouldve written this earlier, meant to be from fairly early on in their relationship, sleepover, the fic is basically the summary but longer and cuter, this is so entry level but i gotta start somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after falling asleep during a jam session at Marina's apartment that ran late, Pearl wakes up in the dead of night and briefly considers going home, though she's not going to refuse Marina's request to spend the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Night Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally when Pearl woke up from sleep, there was a few minutes of delay before it fully registered to her that she was awake. Her bed was huge and soft, and sometimes it felt like she was floating as she nestled in the folds of her covers. Something about the super softness made it kind of difficult to fully realize that she wasn’t asleep anymore.</p><p>This time, though, she was immediately aware of the fact that she was awake, because her shoulders were all stiff and her butt hurt. Felt like she had a cramp somewhere too. She never had cramps when she slept in her huge soft bed.</p><p>The stout Inkling straightened up in her seat - because, as she realized, she was sitting down - and tried to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes, peering blearily around at the dark room she sat in. There was just one light, sitting on top of the table that she’d been sleeping against. In the light that it cast, she could recognize the dim outlines of Marina’s furniture, Marina’s posters, and Marina.</p><p>Her much taller bandmate was still soundly asleep, sitting across the table from Pearl with her head down. Pearl could see the girl’s face poking out from beneath her long tentacles, wearing kind of a goofy smile that she’d never be caught dead with when she was awake. Must be having a good dream.</p><p>Still trying to lay out the facts of her situation, Pearl examined the table. Lots of notepads, some blank sheet music, one of Marina’s freakin’ dozen or so laptops sitting open next to the girl. There was a bowl half-full of peanuts sitting between them, and a pair of tall glasses that had contained some wine - </p><p>That brought a pressing need to Pearl’s attention, actually. She slipped neatly off of the tall chair and padded softly in the direction of Marina’s bathroom.</p><p>A few moments later she re-emerged, moving slowly to avoid bumping into anything as she exited the dark hallway and came back into the light which was cast by the lamp. Glancing over the scene, bits of memory started clicking into place in the girl’s rapidly awakening mind.</p><p>One of their usual jam sessions. Went kind of long. Must’ve fallen asleep at the table while they were hammering out some new tunes. She was still wearing one of her sleeveless shirts and a pair of her “whatever” jeans. Proper casual wear, but not sleep wear.</p><p>Pearl took her phone from the table and clicked on the screen. It was three in the morning, and the last time she remembered checking the clock before falling asleep, it had been one-ish. So, she slept two hours at most? And yet she now felt wide awake.</p><p>Yeah, sounded about right.</p><p>Now came the great debate of whether or not to wake Marina up. Her sleepyheaded bandmate looked pretty comfortable, all spread out on the table like that, and cod knew that Pearl had slept in worse places. It probably wouldn’t hurt anything to just let her sleep, but then again, Pearl would feel kind of weird about letting herself out without saying anything.</p><p>She sighed, rubbing the back of her head in contemplation, then shrugged and started walking towards the little kitchen area. She’d decide after a glass of water.</p><p>That thought was quickly amended from ‘water’ to ‘soda’ as Pearl opened the fridge and her eyes immediately snapped onto a bunch of little cans of Dr. Splat that were sitting near the back. She didn’t know that Marina had soda! Why the heck were they drinking <i>wine</i> last night when there was perfectly good Dr. Splat? Not that Pearl had anything against wine, of course, but maybe they wouldn’t have fallen asleep at the table if they’d had some high-octane sugar pumping in their blood.</p><p>She grabbed one of the cans, snapping the tab open and pausing to savor the sharp hiss which escaped from the can. It was the simple things in life, really.</p><p>The Inkling took a big gulp, feeling the fizzy drink frothing as it went down her throat, and made her way back towards the place where Marina was sleeping.</p><p>Or, <i>had</i> been sleeping, actually, since the girl had lifted her head up off of the table and was squinting with unfocused eyes at the place where Pearl had been sitting.</p><p>“...Pearl?” she said softly, voice crackly from having just woken up.</p><p>“Over here!” the Inkling called in reply, giving a wave as she took another sip from her can. Marina turned in her direction, giving a tired little murmur and rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>“What time is it?” Marina asked, brushing her tentacles out of her face.</p><p>Pearl shrugged. “Like three or something. I been up for a bit.” she answered casually, sliding a hand into the pocket of her jeans. “Grabbed one of your Dr. Splats, hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>Marina wrinkled her nose. “It’s three in the morning and you’re drinking soda?” she said with sleepy disdain. The combination of her chiding voice and drowsy expression made Pearl smile; even when she was basically still asleep, Marina was all about nutrition and junk. She probably organized food pyramids in her dreams or something.</p><p>“I was gonna get water, but I couldn’t resist the call of the doctor. He’s a persuasive one.”</p><p>A reluctant chuckle escaped Marina, and Pearl marked that joke off as a success.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna finish this little dude off and then head out.” Pearl continued, taking another sip and walking over to the table to make sure she wasn’t leaving anything behind. “Glad you woke up, saves me the trouble of disturbing your beauty sleep so you can lock the door behind me.”</p><p>Marina nodded absentmindedly, still groggy as she stifled a yawn, before a light of realization entered her eyes.</p><p>“You’re leaving?” she asked, putting a hand on the table to steady herself as she climbed to her feet.</p><p>“Well yeah.” Pearl affirmed. “You’ll be a mess in the morning if you don’t go to bed now-ish, and I’d be all kinds of awkward-feeling if I hung around while you were asleep, so I’m out.”</p><p>Satisfied that everything on the table could be left as it was, the Inkling started to make her way back towards the kitchen. She stopped as she heard Marina speak up softly behind her.</p><p>“I was, um… actually wondering if you wanted to spend the night?”</p><p>Pearl’s ears pricked up attentively, and she glanced back to see Marina standing awkwardly by the table, her eyes averted and one of her hands raised up to play with the ends of her tentacles. Pearl’s hearts skipped in her chest; this was some prime time Marina embarrassment right here, not the light stuff that she did on TV. That was a pretty adorable expression on her face.</p><p>The Inkling didn’t answer immediately, instead taking another drink from the can as she mulled the idea over, before shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“I mean... I’m not against it, but like. I ain’t got any jammies with me, and there’s only one bed.” she replied.</p><p>“We could share the bed.” Marina said quietly.</p><p>That caught Pearl by surprise, and judging from the look of realization that dawned on Marina, the other girl had also surprised herself.</p><p>“Just sleeping!” she clarified quickly. “I wasn’t suggesting that we do anything… you know. <i>Else.”</i></p><p>Pearl blinked, a little awed by the fact that such a suggestion was coming from Marina of all people - the girl was <i>crazy</i> timid. It kind of excited her a little, to know that her bandmate had gotten comfortable enough to be so daring… actually no, it excited her a lot. It was pretty quiet in the apartment, so she hoped Marina couldn’t hear how her hearts were starting to hammer like crazy.</p><p>“...you sure you’re okay with that?” she asked slowly.</p><p>Even in the dark, Pearl could see a bright blue blush overtaking Marina’s face as the girl shook her head tightly. “If you don’t want to then I understand.” she said hurriedly, giving a quick inhale and raising a hand to her cheek as she turned further from Pearl. “I guess it was kind of a weird suggestion, so don’t worry about it. I’ll - “</p><p>Oh no no no, shell no.</p><p>“Aight, c’mon, don’t do that.” the white-headed squid huffed, plodding over towards her bandmate and taking her by the wrist. Marina glanced at her, surprised, and Pearl could see embarrassed tears forming in the corners of the taller girl’s eyes.</p><p>“No tears.” she said firmly, taking her hand off of Marina’s wrist to brush her thumb against the girl’s cheek. Her hearts gave another throb as Marina regarded her with those bright green eyes. This girl was just <i>totally unfair</i> with those eyes. “I’ll stay if you want me to so bad, it ain’t a big deal.”</p><p>“...sorry.” Marina replied, giving her a flustered smile as she wiped at her eyes. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, it’s really okay if you want to go home.”</p><p>“Rina, I’m gonna be up either way, so if me being around will keep the waterworks off then you got it.” Pearl casually remarked, resuming her march to the kitchen and taking a big gulp from her drink. “But you’re gonna have to find me something to wear, I’m not wearing jeans to bed again!”</p><p>Marina gave her some kind of acknowledgement, but she didn’t really hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. She reached the kitchen, drained the last of the can, then crumpled it and threw it into the recycling can that Marina kept under the sink.</p><p>Her first night over with Marina. Idly, she wondered for a moment if all the times they’d fallen asleep at the jam table counted. She quickly concluded that no, that wasn’t at all the same as sharing a bed with her totally hot bandmate.</p><p>To be real, she was mostly worried about Marina. The girl had looked so embarrassed earlier that Pearl was worried she’d have steam coming out of her ears. This wasn’t exactly Pearl’s first rodeo, walking ankle-deep through some pretty thick sexual tension, but as far as she could tell, Marina hadn’t been in many - if any - really tight relationships with anybody. That was why it was pretty obvious what she was thinking of whenever she stole a glance at Pearl over the top of her laptop, thinking that the white-headed Inkling wasn’t looking, or whenever she laughed extra bright-like at one of Pearl’s jokes.</p><p>Pearl could recognize a crush when she saw one. She’d worn that face herself plenty of times before. And she really respected Marina, and liked spending time with her, and thought she was hotter than the sun, so it was a pretty great feeling to know that there was so much positivity flowing back in her direction.</p><p>But she had experience and Marina didn’t, so despite how completely adorable her bandmate was and despite how much she’d be <i>all over that</i> if it were totally up to her, she wanted to let Marina be the one to set the pace of this whole deal they had going. The girl was pretty shy and soft-spoken off the air, so progress had been slow, but that was a change of pace that Pearl didn’t really mind after the barely contained whirlwind that had been her teenage years.</p><p>So honestly, she was game for whatever Marina had in mind. If she’d mustered up enough courage to invite Pearl into her bed, then Pearl wasn’t about to waste that courage.</p><p>Of course, she didn’t have any expectations that things were gonna get steamy. If Marina had gotten this flustered over asking her to spend the night, the <i>word</i> “sex” might be enough to kill her.</p><p>She returned to the table, finding Marina absent. Probably off to get ready for bed. Pearl hopped back up into the chair to wait for her return, pulling her phone back out and scrolling idly through one of the many music blogs that she followed.</p><p>The girl didn’t have to wait long. Marina rejoined her quickly, having changed into a short-sleeved crop top with a picture of the Squid Sisters on it and a pair of fuzzy-looking pale green short shorts. Pearl eyed the small bundle of clothes that she was holding, then felt her gaze drifting downward towards the girl’s exposed stomach and bare legs.</p><p>
  <i>Cod, she’s hot.</i>
</p><p>“Cute pajamas.” she remarked. “More Squid Sisters, huh?”</p><p>Marina nodded, giving her a smile as she handed the bundle to Pearl. “Wait until you see my room.” she replied, a hint of embarrassment still coloring the edges of her voice, quickening Pearl’s pulse. “I don’t know how well these will fit, but they’re pretty soft so it should be comfy at least.”</p><p>“Thanks, Marina.”</p><p>The tall girl gave her another nod, brushing her tendrils back again, then murmured a quiet “I’ll see you in a bit” and turned away, hurriedly making her way back towards the bedroom. Pearl set her phone on the table, then went to the bathroom to change.</p><p>As expected, Marina’s clothes were pretty loose on her - she’d been given a tank top that was probably tight on Marina, though it reached to her thighs, and some baggy shorts. That said, as Pearl examined herself in the mirror, it was nothing she couldn’t work with. She just had to avoid moving too quickly or the shorts would slip off, which she wanted to avoid - the goal was for Marina to drift softly off into sleep, not keel over in a blushing faint.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom and having no idea where to put her dirty clothes, Pearl set them onto her chair in the kitchen with a shrug and grabbed her phone before heading off in the direction of Marina’s room. The door was ajar, and Marina was waiting for her when she stepped inside, perched nervously on the edge of the bed with her back straight and hands clutching onto her shorts.</p><p>“Ta-da!” Pearl proclaimed, posing extravagantly. “New look, what do you think?”</p><p>Marina jumped in surprise, glancing up to meet Pearl’s gaze, before her face softened into an affectionate smile. “Stylish.” she replied warmly. “I knew they’d look good on you.”</p><p>“Doesn’t everything?”</p><p>Pearl moved towards the bed, letting her eyes roam around the room, taking in the sights. Alrighty, so - wall of band posters which was dominated by the Squid Sisters, crazy-looking computer that looked better than what Pearl had, bed overall pretty plain and decorated in muted colors… yup, everything was as she expected it to be.</p><p>“Um, so…”</p><p>She glanced back towards Marina as the girl rubbed at her cheek nervously. “...how do you want to do this?” she asked. “Should I lay on the edge and you lay closer to the wall, or…?”</p><p>“Oh, nah, I got this. Check it out.” Pearl replied easily. She walked to Marina’s side, smiling inwardly at the girl’s increasingly flushed face, and took her by the wrists, pulling her up off of the bed. Pearl stepped around her, yanking the covers back and fluffing up the pillows, then gestured towards the mattress.</p><p>“Alright, so you go ahead and sit down here.” she said. A mixture of confusion and anxiety crossed Marina’s face, but she complied, sitting back down on the bed and turning so she was sitting in a reclined position, the pillows resting under her head and back.</p><p>“And now, I sit down…”</p><p>Marina made a noise of surprise as Pearl crawled onto the bed, nudging the taller girl’s legs apart, then leaned back and rested the back of her head against the girl’s chest, nestled neatly in her lap</p><p>“...here!” the Inkling declared with a grin.</p><p>She could hear Marina’s hearts thumping furiously against the back of her head, and felt her bandmate tensing up. </p><p>“Don’t like it?” Pearl asked, looking up into Marina’s blushing face. To be honest, she was having a little trouble keeping herself under control, cuddled up and face-to-face with this gorgeous girl.</p><p>“No… I definitely do.”</p><p>Marina bit at her lip, shining eyes looking directly into Pearl’s. The short Inkling gave her a reassuring smile, then leaned forward, grasping at the covers of the bed and pulling them on top of the two of them.</p><p>Pearl shifted slightly on top of Marina, then gave a contented sigh as she found the spot that was most comfortable. Warm and cozy. Raising her phone up and turning the screen back on, she lowered the brightness as much as it would go. She’d probably be up for a while, but she didn’t want to make it tough for Marina to fall asleep.</p><p>The taller girl reached towards the bedside lamp, turning it off with a click, and then Pearl felt her own hearts stutter as Marina’s arms hesitantly worked their way around her waist.</p><p>“Better hold me tighter so I don’t fall off.” the Inkling remarked, grinning to herself as she raised her arms up to allow her partner easier access. She heard Marina give an amused giggle, and the arms around her waist tightened snugly.</p><p>“You’re adorable, Pearlie.” Marina whispered.</p><p>“You’re the only one that gets to say that, you know.” she replied.</p><p>Marina gave her an affectionate squeeze, and she felt the girl repositioning herself underneath her. Pearl closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head back against Marina’s chest as she settled down. It felt so comfortable. The feeling of Marina’s arms around her, and of the tall girl’s pajama-clad body tucked beneath her, filled Pearl with peaceful satisfaction that she realized she had been desperately longing for in the last few months.</p><p>She loved Marina a lot. So much it hurt a little. For the longest time she’d wanted to touch the girl, to take her by the hand and kiss those blushing cheeks that she tried to hide behind her long beautiful tentacles, but Marina was such a nervous and vulnerable person that Pearl had never so much as suggested it. She’d seen how the girl looked at her - she knew that if she asked, Marina would probably agree to almost anything, even if it was more than what she was comfortable with, so she’d exercised as much restraint as she was capable of despite how dearly she wanted to hold her tight.</p><p>But Pearl didn’t want to take advantage of her bandmate’s timidity. She wanted to know that Marina was ready for it, whenever, <i>if</i> ever they finally took those steps forward. That was why it meant so much to her that she could lay here right now, wrapped up in the girl’s arms - because Marina had asked her to.</p><p>“...good night, Pearl.” Marina said softly, an unmistakable affection and satisfaction of her own coloring the words.</p><p>“Night, Marina.”</p><p>The pair fell silent after that, Pearl continuing to browse the net as quietly as she was able. It wasn’t long before she felt Marina’s hearts calming, heard the girl breathing easily as she drifted off into sleep.</p><p>Not long after that, Pearl felt her own eyelids drooping. She set her phone aside, resting back against her slumbering partner.</p><p>Man, that was kind of a shame. She was hoping to get caught up on some stuff tonight, but Marina was too damn warm and comfy.</p><p>Such thoughts occupied her mind until the Inkling drifted off after Marina, sleeping easier than she ever had on her huge and soft bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>